


Point Of View

by Starfire_Wildheart



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Poor Daryl, Rickyl Writers' Group, SPOILERS FOR EPISOD 614 "TWICE AS FAR"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire_Wildheart/pseuds/Starfire_Wildheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on what should happen after “Twice As Far”. Daryl dealing with what happened in the episode.</p>
<p>Warnings: This is an AU fic but there are SPOILERS here for “Twice As Far” If you haven’t watched it and don’t want to know don’t read! After that last episode I just needed a hug and Daryl needed a hug and well… I hope you like it!</p>
<p>Special thanks to Marooncamero and Aprilvalentine from RWG for their advice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point Of View

Rick was talking with Maggie about future plans for gardens, work on solar panels, and everyday stuff that had to be dealt with when there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” Maggie called.

Rosita stuck her head in the door. “The run went bad. Denise was killed and Eugene was hurt. Carol treated him and said he was going to be ok but she wanted me to let the two of you know.”

“Daryl?” He said jumping to his feet. Daryl always came to him as soon as he returned from a run, it was something they both agreed to whenever the other would go outside the gates.

“He’s fine,” she said as she headed out the door.

He and Maggie followed her to the clinic where Eugene was speaking with Abraham. They and Rosita debriefed Rick and Maggie on everything that had happened on both runs and where they merged. Both had started out so well with such good intent and had turned so badly. Worry gripped Rick’s heart because he knew Daryl well enough to know that he was shattered by Denise’s death especially as close as they had become lately.

Maggie saw Rick go pale and knew why. He had been in love with Daryl since the breakup with Lori but had been too afraid to tell him. He just kept telling her he was afraid he’d push Daryl away if he made a move. She tried to tell him how wrong he was, that Daryl liked him but Rick was just too afraid of losing Daryl to move forward and now it might be too late. If rumors were true Daryl and Jesus had hooked up. If locking her friends in a room of a week would help she’d do it but they were both so damn stubborn and closed off that they’d deny what they were feeling. They were so close that everyone thought they shared the same mind as it was and hugging, touching shoulders, taking care of each other and even pulling each other from the edge was second nature to them but they were both waiting for the other to make a move.

“I..” Rick’s heart pounded against his chest. All he could think of was finding Daryl and trying to hold the pieces together before he shattered.

“Go,” Eugene nodded, “I’m just fine.” He knew Daryl needed him and that Rick needed to be sure Daryl was ok.

Rick bowed his head in thanks and took off like a bullet headed for their home but skidded to a halt when he saw him digging in their cemetery, grave already chest deep. He rushed to him and took the shovel from his hands tossing it aside and pulled him out of the hole. “Are you hurt?” He was already running his hands over Daryl’s body to check as he asked.

“I’m fine,” his voice was distant and resigned and Rick took note of the tears that were trickling from his eyes.

He tried to pull him in for a hug but Daryl pushed him away, grabbed the shovel and started digging again. Rick knew how the hunter was when he was like this so he picked up a shovel and started digging as well. “No,” Daryl reached out and took his shovel tossing it away. “I’ve got this.”

“You don’t have to do this on your own Daryl,” he explained carefully, knowing how upset the man was.

Before Daryl could respond Carol joined them and grabbed the shovel he’d just tossed aside. “No!” he growled and took it away from her. “I will do this! I don’t need help!”

“You aren’t the only one who cared about her Daryl,” Carol snapped. She’d been so wrapped up in things in Alexandria that she didn’t realize how close Denise and Daryl had become or how upset he was over it.

“Ok”, Rick held his hands up, “let’s just calm down.”

She wasn’t going to budge as she watched Daryl start digging again, anger fueling every jab he took at the earth. She picked up the shovel again and started digging right beside him and he flew into a rage, jumping back on level ground and yelling as he paced back and forth. “It’s a loss for everyone Daryl. Why do you get to be the only one who does this for her?” She knew she was pushing him but she was hoping she could make him see what he was doing. It was harsh but it was the way Morgan had gotten to her by making her see the harsh truth of their lives.

His anger wasn’t at Carol and what she was saying because he knew everyone loved Denise. He was livid with himself because he had failed again just like he did with Beth and Sophia. Three innocent lives that he held in the palm of his hand and he fumbled, dropped them and shattered them because he was never meant to be the hero. He thought he could be the man he wanted to be after Merle was gone, his past behind him but he couldn’t. His old man was right, he’d never be more than a worthless piece of shit no matter what he tried to make people think. No, he wasn’t the only one who lost her but he was the reason she was dead. He heard Carol speaking, her voice breaking through his thoughts. “Death is a part of what we deal with, hell it’s who we are,” she mused. “It’s all of us Daryl, it’s all we are any more so why do you think you have to do this alone” she demanded.

“Because I’m the one who failed her!” he screamed, a sob that was so broken it made both she and Rick cringe. She was right, death was all he was and pain was all he ever gave to anyone. “She’s dead because I couldn’t save her! Killed with my fucking bow!” Rick reached out for him but Daryl shoved his hands away. Rick’s touch was a comfort and he didn’t deserve any sort of comfort right now.

“We been playin house behind these damn walls pretendin everything is going to be fine but no matter what we do, no matter how hard we try it’s always going to win! We can train people to be soldiers, teach em how to be killers but they are going to die anyway! No matter how much we try to protect them it doesn’t matter!”

Rick tries repeatedly to calm him to no avail when he finally stepped in front of him and grabbed him by the arms. “Daryl, Stop! It’s going to be ok as long as we are together.”

He shoved Rick backward hard against the chest. “It’s never going to be ok! I can’t protect you or Judith or Carl or anyone! No matter how hard I try I keep fucking up and people keep dying!” Suddenly all the energy drained from him and he sagged, defeated. “You were right Rick, we’re nothing more than the walking dead.”

“No, I wasn’t! When I said that Daryl I was so tired and it seemed like there was no hope for us anymore. I was weak and I lost faith for a moment, please don’t let that be what you remember from me,” he pled never hating having said something so much in his life.

“We can stop this,” Carol said climbing out of the grave and walking to her friend. “It’s time to stop the madness, stop killing. Let’s just go back out in the woods and live like we were, on our own. These walls just bring trouble to us. If we go out and do like Morgan did, we can live without killing people and it will help ease our guilt.” She touches his shoulder, “you’ve done so many things to be guilty for, I know.” She had done things to.

Rick was about three seconds from punching a woman in the face for the first time in his life. “Carol go check on Eugene!”

“But,” she started.

“NOW!” he roared causing her to jump before she scurried off. Morgan was going to have to be dealt with but first he had to take care of Daryl. He approached the defeated figure carefully and put his hands on his shoulders.

“Don’t,” he whispered knowing if he allowed Rick close he’d break completely.

“I know you need to finish this and I am going to help you,” giving him the space and time he needed for now. He was relieved when Daryl picked up a shovel and started digging with him instead of fighting him. He watched as Daryl pulled several small bottles of whiskey out of his pocket, draining them one at a time. He knew how much Daryl hated drinking because he was so afraid he’d act like his father but he was so distraught he was doing it anyway.

Once Denise was in the ground and Maggie had stopped by to announce a memorial service to be held for her later that night he was finally able to talk Daryl into going home. Michonne smiled when they walked inside, Judith squealing in her arms reaching for Daryl. Her smile quickly faded as Daryl didn’t stop and take his “sweet girl,” like he always did but just continued walking up the stairs never even lifting his eyes to look at the little girl. “What’s happening?” she asked Rick, worried about her friend.

“I need you to take Judith and stay with Carol or Maggie and Glenn for a while. Carl is staying with the kid down the street so he will be fine.”

“Rick what the hell is going on?” She asked worriedly as she grabbed the always ready diaper bag. She really hoped what happened between she and Rick wasn’t the reason Daryl was so upset. She would gladly explain if he would let her.

“Maggie will fill you in on what happened. I have to go,” he gave Judith a kiss on the head and ran upstairs where he found Daryl standing in the middle of his bedroom, bag over his shoulder.

“We will find them,” Rick promised, knowing Daryl wanted vengeance “but, for now, you need to rest.”

Daryl allowed Rick to take the bag and toss it on the bed and lead him across the hall into the bathroom. He knew it was selfish of him but he craved Rick’s attention just one last time. He’d wanted so much more from Rick and really thought they had been getting closer but then Rick and Jesse had kissed and even though Rick had said it was all one sided and she was just thanking him for helping save her from her abusive husband it still hurt. When he found out Rick and Michonne were together though that nearly killed him. It was just one more thing he’d fucked up in the cluster fuck that was his life. Maybe if he’d had the balls to just tell the sheriff how he felt instead of hoping he would make a move they might have had a chance but he fucked that up too. He thought his friendship, brotherhood would be enough because he got to be around the man that meant so much to him a lot; got to be close to him but it wasn’t enough.

Rick filled the tub with hot water before stripping the archer and helping him settle in the tub. They’d do this for each other when they were at their worst. It was the only touch that Rick was able to get Daryl to allow and even though he wanted more he would take what the hunter was willing to offer. He knew how bad Daryl’s past had been and he wasn’t going to push him, he could wait as long as he needed too.

By the time he was clean and his hair washed his muscles had begun to relax and he was bone tired. The day and all its emotions had finally caught up with him and he could barely hold his head up. He stood and got out of the tub gasping when he wavered on his feet and Rick grabbed him. He tried to back away when he felt his very naked body pressed against Rick’s fully clothed one. “I’m fine,” he tried to push away.

“Stop it,” Rick’s voice was stern letting him know arguing was not going to be tolerated. He grabbed a big towel and started drying his bowman. He took his time relishing the touch and weight of the man against him blessed that he was allowed this pleasure. He felt Daryl begin to sag even more in his grip, “Let’s get you to bed.”

He was surprised when he was led into Rick’s room but let the sheriff lay him down and pull the covers over him and felt the bed dip as he sat next to him. Daryl placed his hand over Rick’s, “I’m leaving.”

“What?” he couldn’t breathe.

“Have to, can’t hurt anyone else, Rick,” he said brokenly.

“But you’re hurting people by doing this,” he said angrily, “by running! What about Carl, Judith, and Carol?”

“Carol doesn’t need anyone,” he shook his head. “Carl’s a strong kid and he’s got you and Michonne,” he offered. “And Judith will forget me when I don’t come back, she’s young enough that it won’t matter.”

“What about me?” he whispered, tears slipping down his weathered face as he was unable to hide his heartbreak.

Daryl turned to look at his friend and couldn’t stop his own tears at the sadness he found there. “You’re the strongest person I’ve ever known Rick Grimes. You just have to stop blaming yourself for everything that happens.” He sat up and cupped his hand around the back of Rick’s neck, “I know I haven’t said it but I really am happy for you and Michonne,” his voice broke as he spoke and he hated it. “She will watch your back and she’s great for the kids, they love her. I’m glad you found what you needed here and that you could make your family whole again. I know how much you need that, that you needed her,” he choked up and had to stop.

“What are you talking about? Michonne and I aren’t together Daryl,” he said exasperatedly.

“Whatever you want to call it,” he sighed. Not like he’d been in any relationships to know what the hell they were called anyway.

“You are such an idiot!” he growled jumping to his feet and pacing angrily. “I don’t love Michonne just like I didn’t love Jessie!”

He held his hand up to stop him not wanting their last bit of time together to be in a fight. “Sex, whatever you want to call it. All that matters is that you found someone you care about.”

“What matters is the person I care about the most in this world is fucking leaving and is too damn stupid to see how much I love him!”

Daryl swallowed thickly trying to process the words he’d just heard. He had to mean someone else right? “W..what?”

He strode forward grabbing Daryl’s hair forcing his head back and kissed him with all the passion he was feeling, taking full advantage of Daryl’s gasp of surprise and slipped his tongue inside claiming every inch of his mouth. When he finally pulled back he saw confusion and maybe a little hope in those ice blue eyes. “You really didn’t know,” he said in wonder.

Daryl shook his head, “I.. I didn’t. I’ve wanted it to be true for so long but I just thought you weren’t interested in me. Every time I would get the nerve to say something you would tell me that I was family and I didn’t have to say anything.” He leaned closer as Rick sat next to him, “I’m grateful to be your family but I’m selfish and I wanted more.”

“Sweetheart,” he pulled him against his side as they propped against the headboard and kissed his head. “You seemed so nervous and uncomfortable when you would talk to me that I thought you were just trying to do what you thought I wanted you to do. I thought you were pushing yourself because you were picking up on how much I wanted you and thought you had to do something.” He rubbed Daryl’s arm as the hunter tucked his head against his shoulder and neck. “I just wanted you to know that I was willing to wait as long as it took for you to feel comfortable.”

“But you and Michonne,” he hedged. He knew they had been together, hell everyone knew.

Rick cringed, “We slept together, one time but Carol had told me that you and Jesus had kissed and I know it’s no excuse but I was so upset and Michonne was trying to console me,” he sighed. “I thought you didn’t want me and I took comfort in her bed. She is interested in Rosita,” he explained. “We were both just upset and felt like the people we loved didn’t want us.”

Oddly enough he understood that because he’d considered it after he found out about Rick and Michonne but he just didn’t trust anyone enough to do it. “You never tried to kiss me.”

“Huh?” after that confession he’d expected to be yelled at or for Daryl to tell him how disappointed he was in him.

“You said you loved me but you never told me. Never said anything or even tried to kiss me or take my hand or anything.”

“I didn’t think you would like that. You were so against anyone touching you for the longest time and when you started letting me touch your arm or put an arm around your shoulder I felt like it was the biggest breakthrough and I didn’t want to do anything to push you away.”

“Oh,” he had to admit he really didn’t like being touched by anyone besides Rick and he’d never told Rick he liked to be touched by him.

Daryl sounded disappointed, “Would you like that?” He lifted Daryl’s chin so that he could look into his eyes. “Daryl?”

He shrugged losing his nerve, “just want you to do what you want to.”

“Yeah?” He moved off the bed and pushed Daryl back until he was laying against the pillows. “Rest for a bit ok? I’ll be right back,” he smiled giving him a quick kiss.

Daryl closed his eyes for a moment and all he could see was Denise telling him he made her feel safe and he reminded her of her brother and then the bolt piercing her head. He felt like he was in slow motion trying to catch her as she was falling. Pushing himself up so that he was sitting against the headboard, knees pulled to his chest he tried to make the memories go away.

Rick was back quickly and saw he was sitting up again. “Thought I told you to rest,” he scolded lightly.

Daryl shook his head, emotions, not under control enough to speak yet.

Rick sat down next to him and drew him back to his side. “If you can’t sleep you need to, at least, eat something. No arguing,” he stopped him before he could start. “No big meal or anything just something on your stomach ok?”

“Kay,” he sighed and accepted the offered apple slice taking a bite of it.

Rick couldn’t hide his smile as he watches Daryl turn the apple slice absently between his fingers unable to focus at the moment. He picked up another slice from the bowl and held it to the archer’s lips, “Bite,” he urged like he would do to coax Judith into eating.

He accepted the offered fruit blushing at being hand fed. Once he’d chewed and swallowed the other half of the slice was back at his lips. They continued on until he was on the last bite of apple Rick had brought. When he placed the half-slice in his mouth Daryl closed his lips around his finger and sucked on the tip for the briefest of seconds before letting it slip free. He was pleased with himself when he heard Rick suck in a deep breath when he did it but he could feel himself blush hotly.

“Tease,” he growled playfully, grabbing his legs and tugging him down the bed before leaning over and kissing him licking every trace of the sticky apple from his mouth as they both chuckled.

He lay there letting himself soak up Rick’s touch for a bit before sitting up. “I should go,” he blushed grabbing his discarded towel from the floor and wrapping it around his waist.

“Why?” Had he done something wrong?

“Carl could come home any time now,” he shrugged.

“And,” Rick asked getting to his feet and standing next to him.

“He might catch me in here like this,” he blushed as he waved a hand over his towel covered waist.

“He’d be ecstatic,” Rick chuckled. “He yelled at me for two hours the day he found out what happened with Michonne. Kept tellin me to get my head out of my ass before it was too late.”

“too late for what?”

“To have a shot with you,” he explained. “Between him and Maggie, I’m pretty sure they’d sky write it when they find out we’re together.”

“Are we?” he asked, bangs coving his eyes as he looked down at his feet. “Together I mean?” he blushed.

Rick bent forward so he could look him in the eyes, “I want us to be if it’s what you want.”

He nodded and smiled, “yeah, it’s what I want too.”

He pulled him into his arms swaying as he rubbed his back. “There is something you should know first, though. I’m not going to hide it, Daryl. Life is too short anymore to have to pretend and meet in secret or be worried about who’s watching when I kiss you or want to hold your hand.”

Being loved was new to him but other people knowing scared him beyond belief. The thought of Rick holding his hand or kissing him in front of someone else though sent chills down his spine. “Kay,” he nodded pressing a quick kiss to Rick’s lips. This was going to take some getting used to but he could do it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The memorial was short but very nice. Maggie said some words and everyone bowed in prayer before leaving the gravesite and going to Carol’s place for a reception. Once everyone was gone Rick turned and wrapped his arms around Daryl kissing his forehead. “Ready?”

“No,” he shook his head. “Got to do somethin first.”

“Should I give you some space?”

He shook his head and walked over to Denise’s grave and sat down picking up a hand full of the loose dirt and let it slip through his hand. “I’m sorry,” he paused biting his lip trying to steady his voice. “When ya told me I reminded you of your brother I kept waitin for you to tell me what a shitty person he was but you said he was the only person to ever make ya feel safe. Wasn’t sure how to take that cause nobody sides a little girl named Sophia ever told me that before.” Tears were dripping from his face and soaking into the material of his shirt. “I was supposed to take care of her too cause her daddy was an abusive asshole. Walker took him out though before I had to, but I would’ve done it if he’d hit her again.”

Rick stayed back giving him some space but staying close enough that he could be there if he needed him. He hadn’t heard Daryl talk so much in all the time he knew him and sadly it was to a dead friend. It broke Rick’s heart that it was the only way Daryl felt safe enough to open up and expose his emotions. He listened closely as he spoke.

“Beth, she’s Maggie’s little sister, I was supposed to protect her to but I lost her. She was with me when we lost the prison and I tried to take care of her but truth is she’s the one who saved me. That place was the only real home I ever had and the only people I ever cared about sides Merle. She got taken by some assholes in Atlanta and they killed her. I should have made her leave, never should have let her walk back to that woman.” His fists clinched as the memories poured through him. “Part of me died with her and I didn’t know if I was gonna come back from it. I couldn’t protect anyone,” he shook his head. “I failed my family over and over but things were so tough I couldn’t walk away until I knew they were safe.”

He threw some more dirt and plucked at the grass. “Was gonna leave after we found this place and Rick was sure it was safe. Worked out real good when Deanna told me I wasn’t Alexandria material and that I needed to go. I was going to cause I didn’t want to screw things up. There was walls and roofs for everyone and they could finally rest easy. I didn’t expect Arron to ask for my help but it gave me an excuse to go out and try to find a place for myself. Then there was you,” he chuckled sadly. “You were so weird and shy it was funny, sorta like me when I was younger. One of the smartest people I ever met and you still thought you weren’t good enough. First time you stitched me up and I didn’t want to take my shirt off you made it so only the cut showed. And you and your damn oatmeal,” he chuckled. “Always feedin me for some reason too like I was starvin or something.” He slammed his fist down against his leg a few times. “Why the hell did I let you come with us? Why did I take the tracks on the way back?” he demanded. “You shouldn’t have been there and that is on me! I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you,” he tried to hide the sobs that wracked his body but he couldn’t and he completely broke down saying he was sorry over and over.

Rick knelt next to him wrapping his arms around him cradling him tight as he rocked him. “Shhhh sweetheart, take a deep breath ok? None of that is your fault, Daryl. You did everything that could have been done to find Sophia. I’m the one who left her in that creek so if it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine.” He lowered himself the rest of the way to the ground and put his arm around Daryl pulling him against his chest. He’d sat with him this way when Sophia had been killed trying to wrap Daryl in comfort and safety.

“What happened to Beth man no one could have predicted or stopped it. And you really don’t think you could have stopped Denise from going on that run do you? If you had told her no she would have found another way and you know it. It was something she felt like she needed to do and who knows, maybe she accomplished something that was meaningful to her.” He kissed Daryl’s head when he felt him curl closer to him turning his head to press at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“You helped Beth live her life Daryl,” Maggie said as she knelt down beside them. They hadn’t heard her approach and they both jumped but Daryl was too exhausted and upset to care anymore. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his cheek. “She talked about you all the time when ya’ll came to the farm,” she laughed. “Always about the guy with the bow and how mysterious you were. By the time we got to the prison I feel safe to say she was full on going through hero worship.” She wiped his tears with her thumbs before giving him a soft kiss and sitting down close to them.

Rick smiled and looked at Maggie trying to convey how grateful he was that she was there for her friend. He could still feel his breaths hitching from crying but like everything Daryl did it was silent. “Sweetheart you have to stop blaming yourself for every bad thing that happens.”

“You found her Daryl and kept her alive longer then she would have been if she’d been alone. You gave her a chance,” Maggie told him.

“Gave her first drink to her too,” he hiccupped.

“Beth drunk?” Glenn laughed as he sat down close to them. He’d given them sometime in between Maggie joining them and him joining them so Daryl could adjust to them without pulling away. They all knew him well enough to know that crowds and emotions were not things Daryl was comfortable with. “That would have been funny to see.”

“She was dead set on doin it,” he explained. “She was gonna leave me behind if I didn’t help too. Said it was something she just had to do. We found this country club and it was overrun with walkers and after we cleared em the only booze she found was peach schnapps,” all of them laughed.

“Ew,” Glenn cringed.

Maggie leaned against Glenn smiling as she saw Rick lace his fingers with Daryl’s and hold his hand. “Ended up takin her to an old moonshiner’s house me and Michonne had found on a run. Told her if she wanted to drink it was gonna be a real one. She had to make it a game,” Daryl shook his head.

“Sounds like Beth,” Maggie smiled. “She had to make everything fun.”

“Was she a sappy drunk?” Glenn asked.

“Nah, she was a calm drunk, got real philosophical about stuff.” He remembered their conversation about his past and how she told him he’d just have to put it behind him. He was a good man and he wasn’t his father or Merle. How she made him believe that he could be the man he wanted to be no matter what his last name was. “She was learning to track and getting pretty good shootin my bow too.”

“You let her shoot your bow?” Glenn was stunned. “You never let anyone touch that thing besides Rick.”

He blushed and Rick smiled with pride, “She needed to learn to defend herself and she did too. Even got a shot off at a walker after he foot got caught in a trap. Slowed him down enough for me to kill him.” His eyes dropped, “if I hadn’t opened the door to try and save that damn dog we might not have gotten separated and I wouldn’t have lost her.”

“And if Ii hadn’t left her on that bus when I went to get Glenn she wouldn’t have gone back into the prison to find the kids and she would have been with me,” Maggie said.

“Or she could have been on the bus that flipped and everyone died on,” Glenn added. “We could have all done things differently at different times but what happened was what happened. You have no way of knowing that even if she’d not gotten kidnapped that she would have lived any longer.”

“Look at what we face every day,” Rick said softly. “If she hadn’t been in Atlanta and was with us for Terminus she very well could have died there. What if the people who attacked Carl had found her?”

Daryl cringed at that thought because they would have killed him in an instant just so they could ‘claim’ her.

“Daryl,” Maggie took his hand, opposite the one Rick was holding. “You keep saying that you’re a bad person, you break things and hurt people.” He nodded. “You know what I see?”

“What,” was barely loud enough to be heard?

“I see the same thing my daddy saw,” she smiled, tears filling her eyes. “I see a man who was taught that he was worthless trash because you made your daddy and Merle see just what assholes they really were. I know it sucks to lose people and I know the three people you let yourself care about died way too young but darlin, they had you in their lives! They gravitated toward your light Daryl, toward your heart even though you tried to make people believe you were just like your brother. Did you ever think that you were the one bright spot in their lives instead of the dark spot you see yourself as?” She locked eyes with him, “Sophia’s own daddy didn’t care about her like you did, and Carol even told you that. You gave that little girl happiness for the short time she had to live. You protected her from her abuser and you made her laugh, you were all she’d talk about!”

He sniffled and tried to hide by pressing against Rick’s shoulder. He hated being praised, it just felt wrong.

“Beth got to learn to live when she was with you,” Rick continued. “She got to be her own person and learn things she would have never learned otherwise. One thing she hated was feeling sheltered and it’s something we all tried to do because she was young but with you, she found a friend. Someone she could share something with and you got to be a part of that! You got to see that part of Beth’s life and help her learn how to take care of herself.”

“And short of Tara, Denise never opened up to anyone. She was always too shy and awkward to feel comfortable enough to speak much less try to make a friend. The fact that you’re a huge wierdo made her feel comfortable enough to talk to you,” Glenn teased trying to lighten the mood.

They all laughed and Daryl threw a clot of dirt at him. “Watch it Chinaman,” he picked.

“I’m Korean,” he smirked.

“I know, I’ve seen you drive.”

They sat in companionable silence for a while, each lost in their own memories. “We should go make an appearance at Carol’s before they come looking for us,” she sighed.

They all stood, brushing the dirt from their clothes before starting down the street, each couple hand in hand. “So, when did this happen?” Glenn asked pointing at Rick and Daryl’s joined hands.

Rick lifted their hands and kissed the back of Daryl’s. “Tonight,” he smiled.

“It’s about damn time,” Michonne said stepping off the porch in front of them. “Beginning to think neither of you was going to get your heads out of your asses.” She stepped up and gave Daryl a hug and kissed his cheek. “You ok?”

He nodded, “you?”

“Great,” she smiled and started walking with them. “Got a date tomorrow,” she wiggled her eyebrows. “Seems like Abe isn’t an issue anymore.”

Rick beamed, happy she was getting what she had wanted for so long as well. “I will take Judith as soon as we get to Carol’s so you can spend some time with her!”

“Nope,” Maggie shook her head. “Glenn and I are keeping Judith tonight so you and Daryl and Michonne and Rosita can spend some time together.”

“Nope, not going on a date till tomorrow. That little girl is mine!” Michonne said.

Daryl looked up at Rick smiling for the first time in a while. They had friends, family, and a home so he knew shit was going to fall a part in a bad way but until then, he finally had what he’d longed for. They walked into Carol’s side by side, all still talking and holding hands. Daryl stiffened when he saw all eyes turn to them.

“Hey,” Rick said squeezing his hand.

“Hum?” he asked and gasped when he felt Rick kiss him softly.

“Mine,” Rick told him before kissing him again. The rest of the night was spent discussing memories and being congratulated on finally getting together. Apparently everyone could see how much they loved each other except them.


End file.
